The Fantastic FRERPs
The Super Friends must take on King Plasto, a man who is looking to become the king of his own country, that doesn't yet exist. He does so with the aid of FRERP, a special type of plastic. Only the Super Friends will be able to stop him from his sinister goals. Plot Summary King Plasto and his jester Styro are driving in his truck, a truck that has his name on it, down a country road. They pass a research station known as the G.R.E.P.S. Research Station. G.R.E.P.S. is an acronym meaning Government Research and Experiment Project for Space. They stop the truck and get out and Plasto tampers with the road sign, which tells anyone driving on the road that the research station is in the opposite direction of where it really is. King Plasto then takes from a pocket in his royal robe, and egg shaped container, and tosses it into the air, where it lands in the grass. The egg opens and a plastic duplicate of the research station pops out. Plasto explains to his jester that the duplicate building is made of his own secret formula known as FRERP, a highly versatile plastic. The jester asks what FRERP means, and he tells him Fiber reinforced epoxy resin plastic. He told his jester that anyone could make FRERP, but he added his own secret ingredient, and once he starts his own country, everything will be made of FRERP. Just then, a delivery truck filled with raw plastic is driving down the road toward the fake research station, since it was mislead by the false sign. Plasto and Styro get back in the truck and drive it behind the building. The other truck approaches the station, which has three men are in the truck, and they back it into the loading dock, with the plastic in the back, in powder form. While in the Hall of Justice, a more light-hearted mood prevails. The Super Friends are practicing golf for their charity event at the Haunted Hills Golf Course, which will be shown on television as well. Wendy tells the Super Friends: "Jeepers, it's gonna be fun caddying for you." She goes on to mention that she hopes the Trouble Alert doesn't spoil their day. While back at the fake G.R.E.P.S. research center, Plasto gives the loaders their receipt, and tells them they did a good job with their delivery, unlike with the last ones that disappeared. He asks if there was any clue as to what had happened to them. One of them tells him that they don't know, and that the reason he came along was to see that the delivery was a sure thing. Once the three men leave, Plasto takes another egg and once it hatches, a forklift made of FRERP pops out, and he tells Styro to load the plastic on the truck. And back at the Hall, just as the the Super Friends are about to leave for the golf course, they are interrupted by the TroubAlert. And suddenly Mr. Rosecope appears on the Justice League Monitor, the chief of the G.R.E.P.S. research station. He tells the JLA that the shipment of plastic they are expecting is now twenty minutes late. Batman tells him that if it doesn't arrive within the hour to contact them at the golf course. Back at the fake research station, Plasto pulls the air plug on his FRERP station, and it returns to it's smaller size as it deflates, and it goes back inside the egg. They then get in their truck and drive off. While at the real building, the chief is growing impatient and anxious over the delay. He continues to look at his watch to check the time. Meanwhile, at the golf course, Wonder Woman is demonstrating her famous "ricochet drive." Batman tells the audience to keep their eyes on the ball. The ball then bounces off two trees and a rock, and then directly next to the hole. Then Superman shows his golfing skills, and a boulder is placed between the ball and the hole, so that he can demonstrate his "fantastic drill shot." Batman describes the shot as a "two in one hole," unlike a hole in one. Nearby, in the woods, the two villains are spying on the Justice Leaguers doing their golf tricks, but Plasto is only able to see Wonder Woman and Aquaman with his binoculars, not the others, but the jester tells him the newspapers said they would all be there. Aquaman then tells the audience that Batman and Robin are about to do there acrobatic shot, he goes on to advise them not to try it unless they are an acrobat. The Teen Wonder then flips Batman and he makes the shot. But the shot lands in the lake, next to a duck. Aquaman then takes a club and gets in the lake to make a shot of his own. He sees a lobster at the bottom of the lake next to the ball, and he tells him not to "crab his act." He then makes the shot, and it rockets out of the lake and right next to the cup. Meanwhile, nearby in a shack, King Plasto and Styro see that the Super Friends are getting closer to them, they then go down a secret passageway into a cellar. While back at the game, Aquaman sees that the ball was only six inches from the hole. Wonder Woman doesn't think she can make the shot, and suggests that Superman should take the shot, since he's the strongest. But he over shoots it by quite a bit, and the ball ends up getting lost in some shrubs. Marvin and Wonder Dog run over there in search of the ball, but meanwhile the other Super Friends head toward the next tee. Marvin and Wonder Dog notice the shack that King Plasto and Styro went inside, and they investigate the possibility that it might have soared through the window. They look inside, noticing no one is in there. (Because they had went into the hidden cellar) So they enter and begin searching. Then suddenly it becomes apparent, although not yet to Marvin and Wonder Dog, that the shack on the hill was actually in the back of Plasto's truck. When Marvin looks out the window, he thinks they are flying through the air because they have been caught in a tornado. The truck screeches its' tires and comes to a stop, and then Marvin and Wonder Dog exit the building and see that they are on top of a truck, just then, Styro retracts the shack, which was made of FRERP, and it returns to its' egg and enters the truck. When Marvin turns around it appeared to him that the shack had disappeared. Marvin tells Wonder Dog they can climb down a tree to see who's driving the truck. But as he grabs a branch, he assumes that it is what opens the doorway to a secret tunnel. He then runs back to tell the Super Friends. Meanwhile, Plasto is driving his truck through the tunnel, and toward his secret headquarters. There, they are converting ordinary powdered plastic into FRERP and Plasto tells his jester that soon he will build his kingdom out of the stuff, making cars, trucks, buildings, furniture and everything else. They then see that they are out of raw plastic, so they get in the truck and drive to the FRERP Arena, and once they arrive, they take an elevator to the FRERP control console. And Plasto hits some switches and the plastic truck is rammed into the size of a goose egg. And then the egg is placed in storage. He then has Styro get him a Model tugboat. He tells him they must make this out of Solid FRERP, because Inflatable FRERP only works for stationary objects, but something ran by machines can't function unless it's solid. He then has Styro place the Model tugboat in the pantograph box. Then a real tugboat is made as the machine does its' work and sitting in the arena is a full-size boat. The jester then plays some music on his harp and sings a merry song about his beloved King. Back at the golf course, Marvin and Wonder Dog finally return from the forest, realizing that the exhibition is over. The Super Friends are talking to Mister Bannard. Aquaman shakes his hand and tells him it was his pleasure, and that they are all for helping out a worthy charity. As Marvin and Wonder Dog return they try to explain to the Super Friends about that shack on the hill that was actually on a truck. Then he tells them that the truck went into the side of the mountain that just opened up like magic. Marvin said he thinks it was the tree limb that caused it to open. But the Super Friends still aren't understanding him. Just as he's about to try and explain it more clearly, Batman and Robin's Batcommunicators on their Utility Belts start beeping in code, transmitting a Trouble Alert. As Marvin is about to finish his story, Superman tells him they'll have to hear it later, because they have to race back to the Hall of Justice League. Back at the Hall, the Justice League have an emergency meeting with Mike Rosecope and Polly Lean from GREPS, and they discuss how their shipment of plastic never arrived. They explain that they have been trying to develop a new type of plastic, that's stronger than steel, but lighter than aluminum, and resistant to extreme temperatures. He told the Super Friends their scientists have been making excellent progress too, but the lack of plastic is putting a kink in their operation, and that someone had stolen their research notes and diagrams, meaning they had to start all over again from scratch. Rosecope tells them they've had to order from abroad, and they are expecting their next shipment in a freighter. He tells them that all of the shipments that were supposedly received were all signed with the same signature: Roy La Post. Rosecope asks them if they would investigate it. Batman tells them they'll look into it. At this time, no on notices that Polly Lean is twisting an ornament on her brooch, and in the ornament is a microphone which is transmitting the conversation they are having to King Plasto, who is Lean's partner. Miss Lean was a leak in the GREPS organization, and Plasto had been receiving secrets that she had stolen from the government agency. And at Plasto's lair, the pair are making a warehouse out of FRERP, when he is done, he "eggulates" it. They then receive a transmission from "Princess Polly," as Plasto calls her. They listen closely as the meeting in the Hall of Justice is being transmitted to them over their radio. They then load an egg-shaped container into a robot goose that is made of FRERP. He then places another egg in another goose, which is intended to keep Superman busy. He sends the geese off, and one heads toward the sea while the other heads toward a nearby city. It approaches the busy City Line Traffic Circle during the height of Rush Hour. It then releases a FRERP egg from its' Bomb bay doors. It then becomes a gigantic flying saucer. The drivers in the automobiles below believe they are facing an invasion from aliens from outer space. This creates panic, which in turn creates a monumental traffic jam. Back at the Hall, the Super Friends continue talking with the government agents. They then learn of the alien invasion and they turn on the SDI screen and see what Robin assumes must be a Martian invasion. Superman wonders why the space monitor didn't pick it up. Superman then takes to flight, excusing himself since there is an emergency. The second goose is flying over the sea, and drops its' FRERP egg into the ocean, and it expands into a killer whale, which startles a fisherman in his fishing vessel, and the whale begins chasing some dolphins. While back at the Hall, Batman inquires about the trustworthiness of the truck drivers, and Mike tells them they are all carefully screened, and they had no criminal record, and Miss Lean goes on to state that a security guard also rides with them. Wendy then learns of the incident with the killer whale in the Pacific Ocean. They look in on it on the monitor. Aquaman says there's something "fishy" about this situation. He then takes off to see if he can stop the so-called whale. Batman asks if they could keep the receipts so they can analyze the signature. They allow it. Soon after, Batman tells Robin to put the receipt in the Justice League Analyzer, which checked the name Roy La Post against all the evil doers in their crime file. The results are negative, however Wendy suggests that his signature may be a clue to his true identity. They then go to the anagram board. They then place magnet letters to the board to spell out the name "La Post." Batman notices the name sounds French. Wendy then re-arranges the letters to spell the word "postal." Batman re-arranges the letters to spell "Stop Al," to which Robin suggests his name by be Al, and that he's challenging them to try and stop him. Robin then tells Batman they'll program the crime computer to cough up a card of every criminal whose first name is "Al." Batman then asks the kids to put the Letter magnets back. Marvin and Wendy place the letters back in the box, but Marvin trips and the letters land all over the floor, but just by chance, the letters they had been using landed just right to spell out the word: "Plasto." Marvin immediately recognizes the word as the word that was written on the truck. Batman then tells them that the name "Roy," which was used in the signature for his first name, derives from the French word roi, which means king. Batman then says that La Roy Post is King Plasto. Robin then says: "Holy humble pie! I think we owe Marvin an apology." Batman then asks Marvin to lead them to the cliff in the Haunted Hills forest. While over the traffic circle, Superman spots the flying saucer causing panic which lead to a traffic jam. Superman then notices the saucer is made of plastic, so he finds the plug and pulls it, causing it to deflate, he hypothesizes that it may have been someone's idea of a practical joke, on the other hand, he also realizes that it may have been more, since it did manage to paralyze traffic. The crowd cheers as the saucer deflates. Meanwhile, the Batmobile arrives at the cliff that Marvin lead everyone to. Batman decides to take a closer look. The Dynamic Duo, the kids and the dog exit the car and look at the cliff. Robin says he thinks it's just solid rock. But Wonder Dog notices the seam. Batman then says: "By George, I think you've found it!" Robin suggests the give it a push, but Batman tells him even the combined strength of twenty men wouldn't be enough. Marvin then tries the tree branch, but it doesn't open the cliff. Batman tells the kids to wait there while they drive the Batmobile to the top of the cliff to see if they can find an entrance up there. They then run over a rock that is actually a lever that opens the door. Wonder Dog notices that the door opened, and he starts barking so that they will notice. They then see that the door is open. They call out to the Dynamic Duo, but they cannot hear, as they are too far up the road. The kids then look inside, and find the Entrance Control. Back up the road, Batman tells Robin he doubts they'll find the entrance topside, and he doesn't wish to waste the entire afternoon searching for it. Robin was then reminded that Rosecope was expecting a boat load of raw plastic that afternoon. Batman tells him they ought to make sure that Plasto doesn't intercept it. Robin calls the Justice League Computer to obtain information about the time of arrival and name of the transatlantic freighter that is making the shipment. Just then, the Data Collector is hard at work, and it transmits the name of the ship to the Batmobile, which is the S.S. Dragon, which is due to dock at Pier 40 in a half an hour. They then drive off to the Gotham Waterfront. While in Plasto's headquarters, in the storage room, Marvin and Wendy locate the FRERP eggs in storage. Marvin then deduces that Plasto is running an underground chicken farm. They then notice the eggs aren't real, but they're made of plastic and they have markings on them. They decide to pocket a few to take to the Super Friends. Wonder Dog accidentally knocks an egg over and it expands to a golf cart. The kids use the golf cart to drive toward the arena. When they get in there, Marvin compares the arena to the Astrodome. Wendy points up to a catwalk balcony. Wonder Dog thought she meant there'd be cats walking up there, so he starts to growl, but she calms him down, telling him there are none. Marvin notices the press box, which is the control center. Marvin then turns the vehicle around with the intention to report their findings to the Super Friends. Back at the traffic circle, thanks to Superman, the situation is back to normal, but in the Pacific, Aquaman is about to deal with the killer whale. Aquaman sees the fishing boat in trouble and knows he has to do something to help. He pushes it out of the danger zone, and then decides to have a little chat with "Moby Dick." He tries to communicate telepathically with the whale, but is unsuccessful. He swims down to grab it and realizes it's only plastic. He then summons a swordfish to stab the creature to pop it like a balloon. At Pier 40, Batman and Robin are awaiting the arrival of the freighter called the S.S. Sea Dragon. They spot a tug bringing in a freighter, but it's not docking at Pier 40. But they see that the ship is in fact the Sea Dragon. They try to catch the ship in their Batmobile. They take Waterfront Street, and find that its' a Dead end. They then take the detour down River Road through city traffic. Meanwhile, on an old abandoned wharf, the royal jester awaits the arrival of the Sea Dragon. And he pulls a FRERP egg out of his pocket and trows it in the river, and it inflates into a G.R.E.P.S. building, which the Tug brings the freighter to. And the man aboard the tug is Plasto in disguise. He then tells Styro how he met the captain of the Sea Dragon at sea and told him they made a last minute pier change for security reasons. Styro tells him he did a brilliant con job. They then signal the crew to load the G.R.E.P.S. truck made of FRERP. They then load the cargo, which is the raw plastic. At a street intersection, Batman tells Robin he can't figure out where the other pier is located, telling him he thought he knew the Waterfront area like the back of his hand. Just as the Traffic light turns green, the Batmobile starts to cross the intersection, only to slam on the brakes, because the GREPS truck ran a red light. Robin thinks everything is fine, since the government has their hands on the plastic, but Batman isn't sure, since he saw that the driver of the truck was wearing a royal robe and a crown. They then realize immediately that it must be Plasto. A high-speed chase begins. While in the truck, Styro is singing another song about his glorious monarch, while playing the harp. The truck turns onto am uphill side street and Styro tosses a FRERP egg out the window which hatches and becomes a tank. As the Batmobile turns onto the street, the Dynamic Duo see the tank heading their way, he backs the car up and gets back onto the main road. The tank crashes and the two exit the vehicle to see that there's no one in the tank. Batman then feels the tank, realizing that it's not made of steel, but rather plastic. They then get back to their chase, and eventually catch sight of the truck. Styro throws out another egg, which hatches to become a plastic replica of the Eiffel Tower. Robin then says: "Holy omelet! All that came out of that little egg!" Batman then tells Robin they'll just have to leave it, because it's not blocking traffic. As they proceed after them, another egg is thrown out which hatches a building which blocks the road. But they can tell they are heading toward Haunted Hills Forest. At the forest, Plasto makes sure the wheel hits the rock to open the door. But as it hits the rock, the truck bounces, causing and egg to fall out, which they are unaware of. While at the Hall of Justice, Wonder Woman returns with Rosecope and Lean after a fruitless interrogation of the G.R.E.P.S personnel. Wonder Woman tells them that it seems obvious that the culprit is not part of GREPS. Lean tells her that's her theory too, in an obvious attempt to sway Wonder Woman away from thinking it's her or anyone else at GREPS. Wonder Woman then notices Lean's brooch and asks if she could see it. Just then Marvin and Wendy arrives, telling Wonder Woman they located Plasto's headquarters and then gave her the eggs to examine in the Justice League Laboratory. In the lab, Wonder Woman looks at an egg labeled KPS. She then decides that if they break it open they could find out what KPS means. Miss Lean objects, noting it might not be wise, because there may be danger involved, because it's unknown to them. Wonder Woman tells her that it would remain unknown unless they make it their business to understand it. She then cracks it open and it inflates to a statue of King Plasto, and below him is a plaque which reads: "Founder of Frerpland." Rosecope tells her that FRERP is their secret formula. Wonder Woman then realizes that KPS obviously stands for "King Plasto statue." She then decides to open the egg labeled "RG." And once it is open, it becomes a robot goose. It is then realized that Polly Lean is no longer around. Rosecope tells them she must have been frightened by the strange FRERP. Back at Plasto's HQ, they learn that although Polly's brooch is transmitting, she's no longer there, as she ran away. Nevertheless, she left her brooch at the Hall, and they are able to listen in. He hears Wonder Woman tell Rosecope that the goose is obviously used as a carrier bird. As she noticed the trapdoor compartment under it. Just then, the Trouble Alert sounds and Batman's face can be seen on the Justice League Monitor. He then tells them about the three story factory blocking the traffic, and it can't be deflated because it's made of solid FRERP, and it's as strong as a tank. Wonder Woman tells him that Superman is on his way in and that he can move it. Batman tells her that he and Robin are heading after Plasto at Haunted Hills. Wonder Woman tells Rosecope they must develop a solvent for the FRERP and fast. Marvin and Wendy then head downstairs to get their bikes to head toward the forest to help the Caped Crusaders. In the lab, Rosecope and Wonder Woman are working on the solvent, Rosecope tells her that the chemical base should be C2-H5-0H, which Wonder Woman realizes is ethyl alcohol. And to that, she adds amyl acetate, chemical base CH3-C5-H11, commonly known as banana oil. Plasto, listening in over the radio, realizes that they are trying to develop a solvent. He then is certain that if he doesn't get Wonder Woman out of that lab they might be able to do it. So he takes all of the goose eggs which will cause havoc all over the world, creating disasters that will require the attention of all of the Superfriends, including Wonder Woman. At River Valley, a FRERP goose drops its' egg. It then becomes a dam, which causes the flowing water to rise, and will certainly flood the River Valley Power Plant. In the sky, Superman sees the danger and flies down to the rescue. He lifts the dam up and sets it down in a location out of the water. Elsewhere, more geese are in flight over the city, dropping their eggs on the city below. One egg lands on a bridge and an airplane inflates out of the hatched egg. And on a street, two pedestrians see a train appear on the street. Back at the Justice League lab, Wonder Woman adds the final ingredient of the FRERP solvent, just as Superman returns to the Hall. She shows Superman, telling him it's a spray solvent that can dissolve anything made of FRERP. She demonstrates it on the King Plasto statue. It returns to its' natural state of raw plastic powder. Back at Plasto's HQ, Plasto is upset regarding Wonder Woman's victory. Just then, Princess Polly arrives, telling him that the Superfriends know about their headquarters. He tells her they will load plastic on a FRERP plane and fly it to his private island where they will set up the Kingdom of Frerpland overnight, which will be a perfect country, not like the mixed-up world they have been living in. He then gets Styro's help to dismantle the control console. Meanwhile, the Man of Steel takes the solvent to the various locations where FRERP objects are. He sprays them, and backhoes, loaders and dump trucks stand by to clean up the powder. While at Haunted Hills forest, Batman and Robin approach Plasto's headquarters. They then run over the FRERP egg labeled: FW, which means Ferris Wheel. They then find themselves in danger at the top of the Ferris Wheel. Robin then says: "Holy cliffhangers!" Below, the kids arrive on their bicycles. Marvin carries a large rock and drops it on the rock that opens the door, the then go in and grab an RC egg, and bring it back outside. She tells Marvin to keep his fingers crossed. He then tosses the egg which hatches a Roller coaster. Batman then drives the Batmobile down the Roller Coaster. Batman tells Robin while they are up so high on the Roller Coaster to look out to see if they can find the entrance the geese come out of on the cliff top. While below, the kids enter the cliff to see if they can find Plasto inside. They then grab a few eggs just in case they run into Plasto's tricks. Marvin then tells Wendy his motto: "Fight fire with fire, fight eggs with eggs. Let's go troops!" While in the arena, they arrive on the golf cart. They are unaware they are being watched by their adversaries in the control room. The villains head down to the arena, and confront the kids, who now realize that Miss Lean is working with the two other bad guys. They chase after the kids on their FRERP motorcycle. Wendy then starts clucking like a chicken and tosses some eggs, of which becomes Frerpland City Hall, Frerpland Barber Shop, FRERP Library, FRERP City Jail and a few other buildings made of FRERP that the criminals have to navigate through. While above, on the cliff top, Batman and Robin find the entrance and see the kids in danger. They slide down their batropes and land on top of city hall, and tell Mr. Roy La Post to stop where he is. But Plasto deflates city hall, causing the two to fall. Robin then screams: "Holy waterbeds!" But Wonder Woman and Superman uses the solvent and tells them to surrender. Polly tells them their finished, but Plasto says: "Never, Polly Ethyl, never!" They then take off and hide, just as Superman and Wonder Woman begin to use the solvent to return the FRERP structures to their original raw plastic state. But it turns out that the villains accidentally hid in the jail, making them caught, and making the Super Friends' job that much easier. While in the jail, the criminals turn on Plasto, angered at Plasto because he got them into this mess, and though he demands to be addressed properly, as a king, Styro refers to him as "your immense greediness." Wonder Woman then tells them an old adage: "No man is an island." Superman then goes on to say that a perfect world for oneself can't be made at the expense of others. Back at the Hall, the Super Friends are now having another one of Wendy's fabulous victory dinners. Rosecope tells them all that the FRERP eggs are now in the hands of their agency. Wendy then cuts in to tell them she had forgot she had another egg. It was labeled: RE. But the Super Friends tell her to be careful not to drop it, as the letter "RE" could stand for something too big to fit in the room, like "rampaging elephants," as Superman says. Batman suggests it may even stand for a "railroad engine", which is a locomotive. She tosses it to Marvin, claiming to be a FRERP egg expert, but he fumbles it and it lands on his head, splatting egg all over him. Apparently "RE" stood for "real egg," as Marvin deduces. Marvin even notices the handwriting looks like Wendy's. Wendy asks him what gives him that idea, and he says it's the twinkle in her eye and the egg on his face. Everyone erupts with laughter. Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Cast Coming Soon! Episode Title Coming Soon! Notes References: GB, GC, Crown, Duck, Van, Super Friends' Televised Golf Exhibition, Steve Lombard, Laser beams, lobster, duck, engine, paint, photoelectron, folk music, mishmash, anagram, harp, sesame, ramrods, FRERP geese, Wild-goose chase, dream, Super-Marv, Neptune, Fishing boat captain, fishing boat crewman, pachyderm, beard, Harbormaster, Poseidon, musketeer, swordfish, marlins, minnows, Gotham Marine Supplies, Gotham Boat Sales/Sea Food, brain, fox, God, Hey Nonny Oh, 10, Jeepers, peppering, pranks, scrambled eggs, soul, Devotions upon Emergent Occasions, John Donne, scientists, sandwich, fried eggs, sunny side up, salt, apple, fried catfish, chicken nuggets, banquet, Fried chicken, chicken leg and ham. Quotes Coming Soon! External links Coming Soon! Category:Episodes